The new Lobularia cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor, Gavriel Danziger, in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel. The objective of the breeding program was to produce new Lobularia varieties for ornamental commercial applications. The cross resulting in this new variety was made during December of 2009.
The cross resulting in the new variety was made with multiple unpatented, proprietary seedlings, with the actual parent not identifiable. The new variety was discovered in May of 2010 by the inventor in a group of seedlings resulting from the December of 2009 crossing, in a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘DLOBU2’ by vegetative cuttings was first performed at a research greenhouse in Moshav Mishmar Hashiva, Israel in May of 2010 and has shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.